


A Hand-crafted Gift

by thotinhoekenshield



Series: Tolkien Fic Week [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A love story but make it weaponry, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Nori stops stealing stuff for Dwalin, Soft Nori, Soft kissing, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), awkward Nori, axes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotinhoekenshield/pseuds/thotinhoekenshield
Summary: Nori decides Dwalin deserves better than stolen trinkets from him. So he goes to some friends for help making something special...
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: Tolkien Fic Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Hand-crafted Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of the Tolkien Fic Week created by my friends @durinsreign and @deadfilii on Twitter! The theme for today was 'a gift' so here ya go. Hope you enjoy!!

Nori never expected anyone to love a thief like himself, especially not a good dwarf like Dwalin. So when he found himself in a relationship with the guard, he began to flounder. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to show Dwalin how much he loved him? The idea of being in love terrified Nori, but for the first few months he managed to make do with showing his love by pinching things that he knew Dwalin would like; daggers, whetstones, new strings for his fiddle.

However, each time he stole something, his heart ached. Nori knew Dwalin deserved better from him. He deserved the world, and he deserved gifts that he had actually taken the time to craft or pay for. He wondered and worried whether Dwalin knew how he went about acquiring his gifts, and as time went on he began to feel immensely guilty. From now on, Nori decided, he wanted his gifts to Dwalin to be special, rather than just stolen trinkets. The trouble was, he had no idea where to start. 

It was the middle of a quiet afternoon when Nori made up his mind and went to the one person he knew could help him. “Aye, look who's finally dragged his sorry ass to see us, Bif! A year we spent on a perilous journey together and ye never visit, ye pointy bastard,” Bofur cried as soon as Nori entered the workshop he owned with Bifur. 

Nori grimaced. “Sorry, lad. Been a bit busy, the King’s not gonna guard himself,” he said. 

Bofur snorted with laughter. “Oh, guard duty? Is that what you an’ Dwalin are calling it?” he teased. Nori rolled his eyes and flipped the hatted dwarf the finger. 

“Shut up. Listen, I need yer help, and it's important to me, so don't make fun,” he said seriously. 

Bofur leaned forward over the counter. “Course, what do ye need?” he asked. 

Nori sighed. “I want to give Dwalin something to show him how much I love him, but I just can't keep nicking stuff! I want to get him something special, y’know, something from the heart. I… uh, I hoped y’might be able to help me?” he said awkwardly.

Bofur nodded thoughtfully for a moment, then clicked his fingers. “I have an idea, and trust me, he'll love it. We might need a few extra pairs o’hands though,” he said cheerfully. Nori grinned. “I'm listening.” 

***** 

A week later, Nori returned to his quarters he shared with Dwalin, package in hands. He was nervous about how this package would be received, especially as he semi-consciously knew Dwalin knew he had stolen his previous gifts, but he hoped that Dwalin would appreciate it and the fact that he had helped craft it himself. 

Placing the package down on their shared bed, Nori went in search of his lover. “Dwalin? You here?” he called. A few moments later, Dwalin emerged from their study, removing his knuckle dusters as he did so. He was dressed simply, as if he were done with the day’s duties, and he grinned at Nori as he approached him. “There ye are, I was getting worried. What’ve you been up to all week?” he said, placing a bristly kiss on Nori’s forehead. 

Nori flushed slightly and fidgeted with his sleeve. “I've got something for ya, come with me,” he said, attempting to act more calm than he felt. 

Dwalin smirked. “Not another fiddle string is it? I told ye, I've mastered not breaking ‘em now,” he teased. Nori simply rolled his eyes and tugged Dwalin into their joint bedroom.

Dwalin’s eyes widened as he saw the size of the parcel on the bed. “Nori, what…?” he attempted to say, but Nori cut him off. 

“Look, jus’ listen, alright? I know you know I haven't been getting my gifts for you in the most, uh, proper way, but I want to change that so, I uh. I made this for ya. With help,” he said, running his hands through his hair in stressed anticipation. He gestured at the box. “Will ya please just open it? You're killing me here,” he grumbled. Dwalin raised an eyebrow but approached the box, and carefully unwrapped what turned out to be - 

“A new axe? Nori, what…?” Dwalin began, turning the axe over in his hands. It was exquisitely crafted, with an axe head made of steel, and a sturdy handle inlaid with smooth emeralds and mithril. On the axe head, a series of Khuzdul runes were engraved, telling the story of how Nori and Dwalin found each other and fell in love. Nori knew Dwalin wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he hoped a subtle one such as this would please him. 

Dwalin turned the axe around in his hands, inspecting every detail carefully. Next to him, Nori waited patiently, biting his lip. He desperately hoped Dwalin would like it, and that he had successfully conveyed his love for him. And in the end, it seemed that his fears were unfounded. Reverently, Dwalin set the axe down and turned to Nori, pulling him into a fierce kiss. “I love it, Nori. All the more ‘cause it came from you. Thank you,” Dwalin murmured. Nori let out a sob of relief as all the stress he felt was alleviated, and he pressed his forehead tenderly against Dwalin’s. His first self-made gift was loved by Dwalin, and that was all that mattered to him in that moment. Nori couldn't wait to give him many more gifts in the future. 


End file.
